Surviving the Game
by Musician-Who
Summary: District 13 is gone and to avoid further rebellion, they create a game where two teens from each of the remaining 12 Districts must fight each other... To the death. It's either survive or die in this game. Welcome to the beginning of Panem...


Obsidian Bolton was an averagely popular boy. Everyone knew who he was. Everyone seemed to like him except for fate, that is. His luck ran down the drain when the Capitol announced the Hunger Games and all children ages 12-18 had to sign up. Being 16, he would qualify in that age group. The day that the adults started calling "The Reaping" was today. Class was canceled. All work was canceled. All for this evil slaughtering game.

Obsidian ran into the center of town. His nerves ate away at his stomach. People gathered around the stage that sat in the middle of Central Square. Some mothers held their young children close, silently thanking God that they weren't any where near 12 yet. Others cried as they stared at their child from the other side of the velvet rope, knowing that they could be one of the two who could be chosen and not ever come home.

He stepped over the velvet rope and joined the other teens. Some cried. Others merely stood there with blank, lifeless expressions. Still, some were talking nervously amongst each other. A short woman walked onto the staged. Behind her, two men held large glass bowls with papers in them.

"Citizens of District 1! Today is a very important day in Panem's history. The first Reaping for the first Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor! Let's start with the boys, shall we?" she chirped. Putting her hand into one of the large bowls, she picked out a paper. Opening it up, she smiled as if knowing something no one else did. "Obsidian Bolton!"he froze. Everything in his life had just changed. No more school. No more friends. No more Melissa, his girlfriend. And definitely no more family. Slowly, Obsidian moved his feet and made his way up to the stage. The crowd was silent and all you could hear was his sister crying.

"Congratulations! The first tribute for the Hunger Games!" the lady shook his hand and pointed him to the Mayor's house. Obsidian walked with a dazed look in his eyes towards the building. He didn't even bother to listen for the girl tribute's name. Once in the building, Obsidian just sat on the floor staring at a tile. "How could it be me? This is not happening. It's just a dream. Wake up, Obsidian!" He thought. How stupid he was. This was most certainly not a dream.

"Obsidian! No, don't leave me," his sister cried. She knelt down and hugged him. She then let a fresh wave of tears out on his shoulder.

"Gemma, don't worry. I'll win. I promise," Obsidian told her with confidence.

"I hope you aren't lying," she said a little more serious.

"I'm not."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this moment but we need the tributes to meet and get pictures. Right after, they're leaving for the Capitol," a man from the Capitol said. Obsidian left his sister but not without telling her that he loves her. That made him realize he still needed to say goodbye to his girlfriend.

"Wait! My girlfriend. I have to say goodbye to her, too," he said the man.

"You won't need to," the man said suspiciously. We entered another room with a photographer and the woman from the Reaping. Another girl stood in the room and looked extremely familiar.

"Melrissa?" Obsidian crossed the small room to embrace the girl. "Melrissa. I'll do everything I can to make sure you win. I promise," he told her.

"What about your sister? Didn't you promise her that you'd win?" Melrissa sobbed.

"Yes but I think she'll like you more once I do this" Obsidian got down on one knee and took Melrissa's hands in his, looking deep into her eyes. "Melrissa? Will you marry me?" He watched Melrissa as she collapsed to her knees and nodded yes.

"How cute! Take a picture of them, Harold," the lady commanded the camera guy.

"For the last time, my name is Jack!" he said to her. Rolling his eyes he told Melissa to stand back up and look happy.

"Smile! We want people to think it's an honor to be in the Hunger Games!" the Capitol lady kept telling Melrissa and Obsidian.

"How can we smile when we know only one of us can live?" He spat back, hoping it would take her ego down a little bit.

"But that's the whole point, my dear! You know that only one of you can live so you do anything and everything you can to save each other!" she said shrilly,"Now smile before I kill you here," she said frowning and glaring evilly.

A few pictures here and there and Melrissa and Obsidian were on a train before you could say sassafras. People swarmed around them, handing them new clothes to put on, applying make-up, and fixing their hair. Two girls with sickly, gray skin handed them rings.

Obsidian suspected they were what's left of District 13 from their eyes. A spark of rebellion and hope flickered in their eyes like it still lingered but were unable to release it. "Are you from District 13?" He whispered in one's ear. She nodded her blonde head and smiled. "I'm sorry for your loss. It must be hard for you." she nodded again. The girl opened her mouth to show me her lack of tongue. Obsidian nodded when he realized she couldn't speak and wasn't allowed to even be contributing to this conversation.

He smiled at her and wished her the best of luck. Obsidian really believed she would do some good with that spark of rebellion and hope in her. Wondering where the train was now, he looked out a window. Somewhere between District 1 and 2 was his bet. Not knowing where on this train Melrissa was, he sat on the bench by the window and watched the scenery go by. Not that there was much. It was basically just a bunch of hills with dead grass and mountains with no snow or living things. Nothing lived out here anymore. It was quite sad but nothing could be done about it. These lands were intoxicated now and forever.


End file.
